This invention relates to blanks and strips from which rectangular cigarette boxes of the hinged lid type may be folded, and to the resulting box itself. The blank has longitudinally successive areas for the front, floor and back walls of the box, followed by successive areas defining the back, ceiling and front walls of the lid. Various side and corner flaps are laterally connected to the wall areas, and are adapted to be overlapped during their folding. A collar portion is also connected to the front wall, and is displaced towards the interior of the box by means of a Z-shaped fold, such collar being surrounded in the closed position of the lid.
The folding boxes of the types here concerned are primarily intended to receive cigarettes, cigarillos and the like. The basic structure is of a rectangular nature with a folding lid hingedly connected to the back wall of the box. In the area of the front and side walls of the box opening an inwardly set back collar is provided with its front and side walls projecting upwardly and out of the box opening. This collar is surrounded by the folding lid when the box is closed.